The Otherside
by Neon Wasteland
Summary: Nona allows Chiyuki to stay with Decim after his attempt at judging her. The catch is Occulus is unaware of this . The consequences of Nona's choices and how deep and strong love can make you.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Nona and letting Chiyuki stay at Quindecim with Decim. Every choice has a reprecaution. Also, Occulus is a manager dickhole in this so be warned. I apologize in advance for how depressing this is going to be. It's the first fanfic I've completed.**

Even though Nona allowed Chiyuki to stay in the arbiter world both Decim and Chiyuki faced a large hurdle in the form of a cactus/lotus wrinkle man. Most the time Chiyuki had to hide out in other bars so they would attract attention, not until Nona came up with a plan to allow Chiyuki to stay. While Decim did judgements she would spend time with Clavis in the elevator , Ginti at his bar arguing about how dogs were better than cat's and that Clavis was too good for such a dumb dull crayon. But, her favorite time was spent with Nona. She learned a lot from Nona and in turn Chiyuki told Nona of the human world and her life. When Chiyuki found out she was pregnant she immediately ran to Nona who was not only shocked, but also a bit happy for the both of them. Nona began to care deeply for Chiyuki and in turn Chiyuki ask Nona to become the babies Godmother. Nona happily accepted, but was also wary. Occulus was still clueless to what was going on, but she knew sooner or later he would find out and it was the unknown that terrified her. What would he do to the? Could she put all the blame on herself ? Could she persuade him to look the other way by becoming his Pool slave. She'd gladly play pool every day for eternity if it meant he'd leave those two alone. The happy times didn't last and a careless act led to Occulus finding out everything.

The night after finding out about Chiyuki still being very much a part of the arbiting world. Clavis opened the door to Occulus's floor to see the old man waiting for him. Something about his appearance was unsettling. Clavis never felt worried or scared, but in that moment something inside of him shuttered.

"Good evening Occulus, sir. Where to this evening? "The elevator master was praying that this wasn't what he thought, with everything in him he prayed this was nothing, but the words out of the old man's mouth clarified his fear quickly

"Good Evening Clavis my boy. Take me to the 15th floor it was just brought to my attention that not only did our stoic Decim marry, A human no less, but the two are expecting a baby, I figure now's as good a time as any to pay my respects ." The old man said with a small smile on his face that made Clavis swallow hard. With hesitation he pushed the button to the 15th floor.

When the old man existed the elevator to the 15th floor he turned to the elevator manager and with a look of both anger and amusement said.

"Could you bring Nona down. Can't have a judgement without a witness." with that the elevator closed. Clavis pressed the button to Nona's floor with furry, he knew whatever Occulus was planning it wasn't gonna end well. He didn't know who to be more frightened for.

Nona was up reading up on what midwives do and other medical information needed to help deliver a healthy baby, when the phone rang. She picked up thinking it was quin being an asshat, but the voice on the other end not only stopped evertying she was doing, she became quickly paralyzed with fear.

"Oh Nona, you're up. I'm over here at Quindecim. Seems Decim is out for the night, but funny thing he's not sleeping alone. Not only is there a human women in bed with him she's wearing a wedding ring and is full blown pregnant. I'm so shocked and hurt right now." He was playing with her, but this game wasn't one she wanted to play. She snapped out of her shock quickly to rebut.

" Occulus, I can explain everything. Please leave them alone it's me you want to deal with. The woman is an innocent carrying a child." Nona was trying hard not to sound panicky, but she also didn't want to not say anything. But, the bribes weren't working. The next few lines made her skin cold and mind stop

" You're a day late and a buck short Nona my dear. Now it's time to pay for your disobedience. An arbiter cannot work hand in hand with life , they especially goes for arbiters making a life with life itself. " Nona slammed the phone down and ran to the elevator were clavis was already waiting.

" What's going on Miss Nona ? What's he gonna do ? " Clavis was just as panicked as Nona was. Nona couldn't offer any words of comfort to her longtime friend.

"When the door opened to Quindecim Nona felt something she'd never felt in all these years she's been an arbiter… fear. As she turned the corner to the bar she looked around to find Occulus over by the jellyfish aquarium. When she walked closer her face went from concern to pure fear. The body occulus had lying next to him was that of Chiyuki. She was sound asleep subconsciously rubbing her very pregnant belly. Nona wanted to so badly beat the shit out of the old man, but he was her superior a being close to god. But, as of right now he was more of a being close to satan.

" She really is a beautiful women. Decim does have a fine taste in women. Also knocking her up, The boy moves fast for a stoic, oblivious dummy."

"" What do you plan on doing! "Nona wasn't having this bullshit conversation. Her main concern was getting Chiyuki away from the old flower head.  
"Nona I wouldn't be talking back if I were you. You see, not only did you hid this women's judgement from me, but you allowed her to stay and now carry the child of an arbiter all of which go against each rule. As of right now, if I were you. I'd keep my mouth shut, " Occulus's tone was more menacing this time. All the humor left, replaced with pure anger and resentment.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to talk back like that. I just need to know what your punishment is. Where is Decim ? Why punish them and not me. I'm the one responsible for this entire thing not them." She was desperate at this point and Occulus knew it.

"Sorry is a little late. But, since I'm a nice guy I'll answer your questions. Decim is a sleep in the bed I found this lovely women in. His punishment will come tomorrow. This women, this child do not belong in this world. But, since I can't trust you to give her a proper judgement there's no other choice. I will be sending her to the void . Now, to answer your other question. Right now, seeing your face, scared, twisted, angry , enraged and hopeless. This my dear Nona is your punishment. You will bear the weight of your choices. It will be your job to inform Decim that not only did his wife and child get put up for judgement, they were both sent to the void.

A smile appeared on the old man's face as he said this. It both terrified and angered her. With a snap of is fingers Chiyuki began to move. Nona shocked that he would make her be awake for this ran to stop him.

" OCCULUS NO, NOT THIS WAY PLEASE !" Nona went to stop him, but was smacked in the process.  
"Nona, you've become so soft. Can't even dodge such a simple attack." as he was talking chiyuki began to open her eyes.

"Wake up beautiful. The time for Judgment has come !" Chiyuki confuse, shocked and scared got up from the couch looking around to see Nona on the floor.

"NONA ! Are you okay, what's happening? Why am I in Quindecim ?" Chiyuki ran over as quick as she could being 8 months pregnant. She was more concerned about her friend lying on the floor.

" Chi..yuki .. I .. Chiyuki please don't help me I don't deserve it. Please, i'm sorry." Nona chest was in pain, she couldn't breath. Looking at Chiyuki was making the pain worse.  
"Chiyuki is it ? What a beautiful name to match a beautiful women. Honestly, that Decim is one lucky boy." Occulus was now teasing at this point .

"Who are you? What do you want? Leave us... Leave Nona alone!" Chiyuki said with anger as she got up to face the old flower head.

"My dear it's not Nona you should concern yourself with. I'm here to take you for your judgement, that, that women and your husband decided to avoid. This my dear is both a punishment and a judgement and you're the one that is taking the brunt of it." Occulus looked straight into Chiyuki's eyes as he said this. When the words sunk in Chiyukis body almost gave out from shock./p

" Wha.. I don't.. I thought I could stay? Why are you judging me now. NOW OF ALL TIMES? I'm pregnant, can you at least let me have my child first. Please, I can't just leave Decim with nothing.

" Chiyuki understood now and felt anger build up in her body. Anger that this old man would have the nerve of taking her and Decims child with her into that elevator. The nerve to leave her husband all alone without even their child to comfort him.

" I'm sorry that's not how it works. Both you and your baby must be judged. Decims a tough boy. Besides, this is all part of his punishment as well." The words stung her like needles. It was pissing her off.

"You evil bastard." These 3 words made Occulus look straight at the black haired women. Something of an intriguing looks in his eyes.

"I know who you are now. You're like the boss of everyone. Should I say head dummy since you neither have empathy or the capacity to care. Decim isn't just a Dummy, neither is Nona. You want to say and treat your arbiters like their nothing, but they aren't. Decim has so much compassion and love. What you're doing is going to break him. I don't care if you take my life for judgement, but taking our child like our child is nothing but a toy that can be thrown away. You're nothing, but a monster." Chiyuki knew her words wouldn't budge the old man, but they were words she strongly felt and needed to say.

Both Nona and Occulus looked at chiyuki for a moment. Occulus looked her over. He understood the appeal and why she was kept around, but even with Chiyuki's words the old man made up his mind.

"You might be right, I may be a monster. You're probably right, you leaving will probably spiral that poor boy into a dark hole, but these rules have been set in place for a reason young lady. Right now, it's time for you to face your judgement."  
"There was no more she could do , everything chiyuki planned, her future, her and decim's and their babies future was now a dream. She looked over at Nona and with resolve in her eyes looked at Occulus.

"If i'm going then I want her to be the one to take me. " Nona looked at chiyuki, even though she was slightly confused, she agreed .

" Very well, but make it quick. I'd hate to wake up Decim. Since he's got a busy day tomorrow. " With that Occulus made his way to the bar .

" God, what an asshole." chiyuki said under her breath.

"Nona smirked a little at chiyuki's comment, but couldn't help but be silent. She had to take her friend for judgement both her and her child.

" Let's go Chiyuki… " Nona said somberly .

The two made their way to the elevators . Chiyuki didn't know her fate and Nona wasn't going to tell her./p  
Will .. . Will we be reincarnated? " Chiyuki rubbed her belly. The baby was kicking. She could see the little foot push against her stomach lining. Seeing this made this harder to do. She was losing her friend and godchild to the void no less. On top of Decim not know any of what's going on. Her chest began to hurt again. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her.  
Please don't blame yourself. You gave me and Decim so much. Without you I wouldn't have met him. I wish , I just wish our baby could stay. Decim is gonna be so lonely. Please take care of him, please, look after him for me. I love him so much , I wish I could tell him that, I wish .. I know , I promise, I'll do everything I can." Nona hugged chiyuki tighter. This hallow promise was the only thing holding her together.

"As chiyuki entered the elevator she began to remember her time here. Meeting Nona for the first time feeling a bit intimidated by her. Meeting Decim, thinking what a dork he was, falling in love with him. Their first kiss behind the jellyfish aquarium, the first time they awkwardly made love, her telling him she was pregnant and him crying happy tears. All these memories came to her in a flash and she suddenly started crying. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave her friends, this life she had , but mostly , she didn't want to leave Decim all alone. She was so scared about how he'd react without her there. If she was already freaking out, he will completely lose it. She couldn't bare this thought. She loved him so much and the baby they made and now within seconds it was over.  
"Chiyuki gave Nona one final look before the doors closed and said something that made the tiny blue hair women fall to her knees and cry.;"" Bye , Bye .. I'll see you again ."


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

AFTER BEING OBLVIOUS FOR DAMN NEAR A YEAR I HAVE FINALLY EDITED THE FIRST CHAPTER TO MAKE IT READABLE.

"Forgive me. I know that shit must have been confusing. I hope you re-read this time without getting a headache. The last chapter will be out in a week.

"This was never meant to be a long story. Just a sad one.


End file.
